Becoming Kate
by theshakedown
Summary: Daughter of wrestling icon, Bret "The Hitman" Hart, successful singer-songwriter Kate Hart has plenty to live up to. With an award winning album already under her belt she struggles internal with career, life, love, friendship and self-discovery.
1. All By Myself

_All By Myself._

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time for me when it comes to this story. For new readers, I've pretty much summed up the last two stories in this chapter but just for the heck of it feel free to read, "Meeting Lori" and "Raising Kate." For old readers, I hope that you've wanted for this and you are still interested. I've worked very, very hard on trying to figure out how to develop this character as she struggles.**

**There will be a lot of interaction with the WWE in this story, who or what I am not sure. But please READ AND REVIEW. It is so important! Review saying it great, it sucks, go die. Ha! Any form of feedback will help me improve!**

**I don't own any Hart but Kate. **

**Time period: Early March, 2004.**

The constant beeping of her heart monitor was beginning to get on her nerves. It was quite remarkable she thought. It calmed her as she went to bed yet pissed her the fuck off when it woke her up. It'd been two weeks, four days and fourteen hours since she had been wheeled into the Calgary Medical Center. She had an IV stuck in her right arm and hadn't spoken one word since her arrival. It was as if her lifeless body rested against the white sheets while at the same time her mind was empty.

"She is in no capacity to do anything right now. Tell them, tell everyone that when she is ready to make a statement, she will."

Her father slammed the phone and yawned deeply. Watching his eldest daughter become a mute was heartbreaking for him. For the first time, he couldn't do anything to make it better. He ironically felt déjà vu of two years ago when he had his stroke - only this time the roles were reserved.

A crack in the doorframe shook up the pair as the nurse rolled in another patient who was connected to an oxygen tank. "I'm sorry to disturb you miss but we have to have him stationed here for a moment before his room is set up."

"Well, this is supposed to be a private," Her father stopped when his daughter made a light hand gesture that it was all right.

The nurse gave an intimidated half smile, "Now, Mr. Grandberry would you like the television on."

"Sure sweet thang." The older man flirted.

_And good evening, this is Mark Steines with Entertainment Tonight's top story. Five-time Grammy winner, Kate Hart, continues her stay at Calgary Medical Center. After collapsing after her last performance of her world tour, Hart has remained hospitalized. Mary Hart, who is in Calgary, has more on this story._

_Thanks Mark. Now, I am standing across from the medical center where singer-songwriter Kate Hart has been staying for two weeks. As you can see, there are hundreds of paparazzi out front of this building just waiting for the first snap shot of the artist._

_Here is a clip from Hart's upcoming concert DVD, Hart to Hart: Live from Calgary, set to be released next month. Minutes after exiting the stage, reportedly Hart collapsed into the arms of her bodyguard and blacked out. She was rushed to the hospital. Now, members of the Hart camp have told ET that she is suffering from mild depression, anxiety and severe exhaustion. Hart even foreshadowed this in this months Seventeen magazine that she tends to overwork, stating:_

_"I work myself to the point of exhausted. I am more than a perfectionist my dad jokes all the time. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's I don't want to let people know or let myself down but I constantly overdo it in almost everything I do." – K. Hart_

_Her record label has reported some additional concert dates that were approved before the accident yet we could not get the future of those dates clarified. Even though Hart hasn't released an official statement, we at ET believe that it should be soon that she is released._

"Isn't that a shame, that poor girl can't get a break." Mr. Grandberry said. "All that girl needs is a little home cookin' and a vacation."

"Mr. Grandberry, your room is ready. Sorry if this was a inconvenience Miss Hart." The nurse kindly said rolling the shocked elder man out of the room.

"It's fine and thanks for the advice sir." Kate said weakly.

The nurse came back into the room gripping tightly two items in her hands. "I am so sorry for this and this is probably completely unprofessional but my son and daughter have been bugging me for the both of you twos autograph so if it isn't any trouble."

"Sure, we'd love to." After the two signed the loose-leaf sheet of paper she wished her get well soon and left. Kate turned over in the bed and pretended the sleep.

"So you are willing to talk to complete strangers but not your family. Pussycat, you haven't said anything to me in weeks."

That nickname, pussycat, made her desperately miss her childhood or what was her childhood. With her dad always on the road with then the WWF made it very difficult for her to be a kid forever walking in his father's shadow. Her uncle Owen always used to say, "She's like a 25 year old woman in a 10 year old girls body." Kate was always very mature, driven and a perfectionist. This was the sole reason she had done nothing for two weeks but cry on her white hospital pillow.

"There has been nothing to say," She whispered about a minute or two later.

Bret stood in and began to pace, a trait that has never been broken – his way to stop from being angry. "Do you know how upsetting this whole situation is for not only me but for the entire family? Everyone is worried sick about you."

"Dad I will be fine. I just need a few more days of peace and quiet and then I can go back to work."

"Go back to work?" Bret laughed. "You have to be kidding me. Baby, you fainted, collapsed, and you've been a mute for two weeks. Now I know you heard what that TV said and they have the facts straight. Now I've been talking to your doctor and he and I both agree that you need a break."

"But," She sat up and folding her arms against her chest. "But what does Charlie think of all of this." Kate added referencing to the owner of her record label, Epic.

"Honestly, I haven't spoken to him. I don't think now is the right time. I am very upset with the label right now. I told them that you were working way to hard and they pushed you and pushed you and."

"STOP!" Kate screamed. "No one pushed me to do anything. I wanted to perform. I wanted to do all of those interviews. I want to do a world tour. I thought I could handle it but…..I guess I can't."

Bret's heart broke when he saw her eyes start to be watery. _Oh how she looks so much like her mother. _He thought. Kate's mother, Lori, was his first love. Sure, they didn't plan to meet at the club she worked at. Sure, they didn't mean to get drunk and her take him home. Sure, he didn't think she would get pregnant. But all of those things made him a better man. Their love grew way pass the birth of their little girl. Yet, the road of their love ended when Lori died during childbirth. Devastated was not quite the word. He handled it by falling into another marriage with his now divorced wife Julie who he has four more children by. Suffering his stroke two years earlier was almost as saddening as what the Hitman was facing now.

"Sweet pea, you can do it. You just need to learn how to pace yourself. You can take over the world, just one day at a time. Now, what we are going to do is, you and I are going to go away for a few months maybe to Hawaii or the Caribbean and rent a beach house. So, you can focus on you and not sure much the career aspect. Plus after, 20 plus years in wrestling I think I'm in need a vacation too." Bret joked.

"Alright dad." Kate agreed.

He then sighed, "And the doctor suggested we do set you up with some form for counseling so you can have someone to talk to."

"Dad.." She groaned.

"No, no, no. This is something that I won't move on. I really think it'll help with how you are feeling emotionally."

She pouted and then pouted harder but nothing changed on his stern face, "Okay. Fine but this beach house better be amazing."

Bret smiled, "It will be plus it will be a good way for us to reconnect. Instead of artist–manager, father-daughter. Now, I have some rules. No recording, you can write but no recording. No interviews or anything of that nature. The label is already talking about doing a Diane Sawyer like hour-long interview. I think you need more time. And absolutely no Kyle!"

"Come on dad." The rest she could understand but her publicist Kyle was a little overboard. Of course, he was forever encouraging her to go, go, go because in this business, if you are not out there in the public eye constantly you are "dead." But he was becoming a very close friend. "Kyle means well."

"Kyle also is a member of one of the most popular agencies in New York therefore he is going to push you out sooner than you need. So, no Kyle."

She pouted only once this time, "Fine."

"And I fired your personal assistant."

"Good! I hated her. But wait, I need one of those."

A voice pierced in the hallway, "Look big guy, it's obvious that they let me through up front so can I please see my cousin."

"Let her in Tony." Bret shouted.

The door slung open and a blonde thin like figure stumbled into the room wearing a plaid dress and pigtails. "What a hassle. Hey Bret. Kate! Or should I say, boss lady." Lindsay Hart said.

Kate faked a smile and slowly turned her head to face her father, "You didn't?"

"You told her right uncle Bret. Listen Kate, this would be great for me! I'll learn, network and plus it's going to be fun working together."

"Linds, you know I love you but you don't have experience in the business." Kate noted.

"But what? Kate, please. Come on? Hey! When we were kids you always told me what to do and bossed me around. Therefore, I have years of experience."

This caused Kate to laugh for the first time in two weeks. She reached out to give her cousin a hung and planned on giving her a chance.

"Now as your personal assistant, my first order of business is…" She placed her purse on the table and pulled out a tumble wear container. "Aunt Alison's famous sugar cookies. I thought that since you aren't going to be performing anytime soon you can eat a little more."

Kate immediately grabbed the container and engulfed her first cookie, "Linds, I think this is the beginning of a very great business partnership."

That night, while her father was fast asleep, Kate decided to see how writing would feel. On her last album, a majority for the songs was about her failed 10-year relationship with Cody Runnels. Her first love and she met one night backstage of a WWF show. She was there with her father and uncles while he was visiting his brother. Young love at it's finest would describe it. They wrote each other back and forth, talked for hours on the phone and visited each other as much as they could. They were in love. And at the age of 18, Kate truly believed that they were headed towards marriage. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Cody was thinking. He wanted to pursue a career in wrestling, following in the footsteps of his father, Dusty Rhodes. But after the infamous Montréal Screw job and the death of her uncle Owen, Kate was strongly against anything involving the wrestling industry. They broke up. She turned her pain into an award winning album, millions of fans and everything she could ever dream of but she still wasn't happy. To make matters worst, Cody decided to emerge in the spotlight by revealing all of their dirty laundry in the press, including his unfaithful actions, in which Kate had no idea about, and the lost of her virginity.

Now staring at that blank sheet of paper, the pain wouldn't spill out on the page like it did before. It was as if she needed new inspiration. What that was became unknown to her. Clicking play on her iPod shuffle, the song was unfamiliar to her at first then she looked at the artist Eric Carmen.

_When I was young, I never needed anyone and making love was just for fun – those days are gone. Living alone, I think of all the friends I've known but when I dial the telephones, nobody's home. All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself anymore. All by myself, don't wanna live. All by myself, any more._

"Story of my life." Kate whispered.


	2. Fly Like A Bird

**Thanks to: **

**FrequentlyDazzled619 (review, alert & favorites), Inday (favorites) and cameronchick(alert.)**

**A successful start. If you read the first chapter and didn't review, feel free to do it this time. It's hard for me to update with no feedback. Keep it coming.**

**3**

_Fly Like A Bird_

The nine-hour plane ride to Kona, Hawaii didn't go as smoothly as Kate imagined. It was forever frustrating that she couldn't think of anything to write about. It didn't help that Lindsay had become more talkative toward the end of the flight.

"Did you hear him Kate? We have ten more minutes! I am so excited." Lindsay giggled. "So what do you want to do when we land?"

Kate looked out of the window as the private plane flew by a volcano. "I kind of just want to stay around the beach house today."

Lindsay gasped, "Really? There are so many stores, beaches, deep-sea fishing and horseback riding!"

"We are going to be here for two months girl. We have all of the time in the world." Kate said.

_Prepare for landing._

Flying always got the best of Kate. She hated the take off equally as the landing. But the time in-between were purely heaven. She was make-up less, hair loosely pulled into a side ponytail, wearing a purple sundress with black flip-flops. When they settled on land, Kate rolled her eyes and lowered her sunglasses.

"Dad!"

"What? What?" Bret stumbled waking up.

"I thought you said you'd handle this." Kate said obviously annoyed.

"Miss Hart, would you like us to relocate." The pilot said over the intercom.

"No, it's fine. Just Tony, Drew and Mike make sure you cover me at all angles." Kate told her bodyguards. Lindsay handed her a mirror. "Thanks. How do I look?"

"Fantastic. Now, I for one have been in the cold for too long! Maybe I can be a dark as you?" Lindsay joked.

Kate reached her caramel painted arm out in comparison to hers. "My mother was a mixture of a lot of things. Therefore I'm not sure if that's impossible sweetheart."

Once the door of the cockpit opened, the ciaos pursued. The mask was put back on and the bright smile flashed as she waved to the hundreds of people that were against the fierce. "Wow." Lindsay said.

"Just keep walking." Bret advised.

So far, things seemed normal business a couple of people wanting autographs. After receiving their bags, they began to walk toward the exit.

"You got to be kidding me?" Kate shouted. All that was seen from the glass door were camera lenses. They were completely blocked in.

"The rental car should be waiting outside." Lindsay said.

Drew and Tony were first to try and push the door open. "Come guys back up! We can't open the door." Tony yelled.

The huddle of camera lens stepped back an inch or not which still wasn't enough to open the door fully with their luggage. "This is so cool Kate!" Lindsay yelled.

Kate shrugged at her cousin's remark. Cool definitely wasn't the word she would use to describe this situation. Jetlag was kicking in and all she wanted to do was get to the vacation home and relax. This wasn't helping with her stress level.

"This is ridiculous." Bret said. Taking a detour around Drew and Tony, he walked outside. "Look, guys we talked about this. Everyone moved to either side and let us through. You'll get the pictures you want if everyone backs up."

"Hitman, how is Kate doing?" Someone yelled.

Bret waved his hands motioning them to move back some more. "She's fine. Now spilt down the middle so we can get out."

Once they parted like the Red Sea, with Tony and Drew in front, Lindsay and Bret on both sides of Kate and Mike in the back, they finally huddled out of the airport. Her named echoed, "Kate! Kate! Kate!"

"Guys, please back up." Lindsay said surprisingly calm.

"Don't touch the car." Mike yelled, pushing the men to the side.

Struggling to get into the backseat of the SUV, Kate shoe fell off. "Goddammit. Please back up. I need my shoe." She screamed. One of the men with a video camera handed her left shoe over. "Kate! Here you go."

Kate laughed, "Thanks a lot."

"Since, I gave you your shoe can I get one answer. Why are you in Kona?" He asked as he focused the video camera closer.

"Kate come on," Bret demanded pulling her inside.

Sliding into the car, "A well deserved vacation." She said before Mike shut the door.

Driving out of the airport parking lot, the massive array of flashing cameras followed them. "This is so crazy. They were about to kill each other for one good picture." Lindsay waved them as they tried to run with the car.

"And I thought the wrestling business was out of hand"

"Singer Kate Hart arrives in Kona and loses her shoe!" Kate said in a deep voice. "God, how embarrassing."

Pulling up to the gated community, South Seas Ambiance, they looked in amazement at the 12 private homes along Magic Sands Beach. As Tony, Drew and Mike got the luggage, the rest listened to the villa owner.

"Now you are staying at our biggest vacation home." He said. "You can snorkel, surf, scuba, swim or just sunbathe on the beach, all within 200 yards of your front doors."

Lindsay pulled Kate's arm over to a palm tree by the entrance of the home, "Bret take our picture!"

After one or two snapshots, they gathered inside to get settled in. The two-story residence had high ceiling with a palm-framed view of breaking ocean waves. Kate let out a sigh of relief when she entered her room. The sun was peaking into the bedroom. Opening the lanai doors, she walked out on her balcony as she listened to the water slam against the rock formations. The light wind gave her goosebumps while she listen to the chirping of the birds. Kate relaxed on the lounging chair, "This is exactly what I need." She whispered.

The sliding of the door interrupted her tranquil moment. "Hey. We are going to get lunch. You want something?" Lindsay asked.

Moving her bangs from out of her eye, "No. I'm not really hungry. Go without me?"

"You sure?"

Kate just nodded and went back to looking at the oceanfront. Looking at the small waves made her automatically think of her grandmother, Helen. Growing up near Coney Island, she always used to describe her teenage years on the beach with her friends and how she loved to just lay out in the sun. Kate could clearly hear her grandmother voice as she told a story about how she met her grandfather, Stu. How much she missed this gutsy woman who she admired. Stu hated the water. Kate remembers many arguments with the Hart grandkids and Stu about building a pool in the large backyard of the Hart house. The idea was always denied. Kate's number one goal in life was to be married as long as her grandparents did, 53 years.

The peacefulness of the ocean seemed like a perfect place for songwriting to take place. Notebook and pencil in hand, nothing still. Flipping through her songwriting book, she hoped all of her old songs would spark something but nothing flowed. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes began to water when she got to the inside cover.

_To Kate, _

_I spent $1.24 for you to write million dollar songs._

_Love, Owen_

His death is the sole reason she is against the wrestling business completely. Still the idea of some of her cousin's becoming wrestlers bothers her. The lost of Owen was definitely the tragedy that completely tore Kate's family apart. It has been a permanent stain on her heart. Even the mention of his name brought her to tears. Owen, at first, was the only person that truly believed in her music. It is safe to saw that she wouldn't be where she is without his encouragement.

"Inspiration." Kate mumbled beginning to write.

_Somehow I know that there's a place up above with no more hurt and struggling free of all atrocities and suffering. Because I feel the unconditional love from one who cares enough for me to erase all my burdens and let me be free._

The beeping of her cell phone disrupted her thoughts. She smiled when she saw a text from her cousin Harry.

_Mass text to the Hart clan: I've decided to turn down the WWE contact for now. I want to go to college and go to Japan and wrestle there for a while. Thanks for all the support._

_Dirty Harry, you know how I feel about wrestling but great choice! I love you. You, Nattie, T.J & Ted need to come to Kona with Linds and me! I miss you guys so much._

Kate giggled after she pressed send. It was amazing how close all of the Hart grandkids were especially after all the rivalry, jealous and bitterness between the siblings. Kate guessed they learned from their parents mistakes. The relationship between Harry and Kate grew so much closer when his father, Davey, passed away. His connection with his father was much like how Kate felt about her own father. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry got himself out of his sadness. How anyone in the Hart family survived after countless tragedies was beyond Kate.

"Weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning." Kate whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she continues to write.

_Fly like a bird, take to the sky. I need you now Lord carry me high. Don't let the world break me tonight. I need the strength for you by my side. Sometimes this life can be so cold. I pray you'll come and carry me home._


	3. Forgiveness

**Thanks to: **

**Kaiya's Watergarden(review) and minicat14(alert.)**

**I am pleased that more people are requesting to be notified about upcoming chapters. It means people actually want to read this. Haha, but I can not stress this enough to………. **

**READ &REVIEW!**

_Forgiveness_

"Can you hear what they are talking about?" Kate whispered.

Lindsay leaned her ear closer against the door and it made a little noise. Kate laughed at her clumsiness, hoping they didn't get caught.

The past two months in Kona has truly raised her spirits in many ways. Already five songs under her belt, she is on track when it comes to her career. Personally, she is pushing herself further against the wall, having phone therapy with a psychologist, Dr. Prinz. At first, their weekly phone conversation were mostly Dr. Prinz asking all of the questions with one-word answers. Slowly but surely, the process became clearer. Kate was beginning to understand and learning to control her perfection issues. Now, the relaxation period was slowly coming to a close and surprising to her, Kate didn't really miss performing as much as she thought. The months with little to no spotlight was definitely something she could get used too. Now Kate was more agonized about the phone call her dad was just taking for the past hour and a half.

"_Linds, give me one second. I'm almost ready!" Kate yelled from her bedroom. Another day out on the beach for the cousins. It had become apart of their daily schedule. Tying her pink bikini top around her chest and putting on her over-sized sunglasses, she turned off the light in her bedroom and started to walk down the swirl staircase._

"_I'm ready! Lets go." Kate yelled. Then the house phone rang. _

"_Gees, that phone has been ringing all day!" Lindsay said meeting her in the office._

"_Oh my god. It's WWE headquarters. It's probably one of his old friends playing a joke on my day." Kate looked at the caller id and busted out in laugher. "Hello?"_

_The person on the other line cleared his throat, "Mm, is Bret Hart available?"_

_Kate smiled when she put it on speakerphone, "Uh, whom am I speaking with?"_

"_This is Vince McMahon. I called his home in Calgary and the machine gave me this phone number. Is this Kate?"_

"_You are Vince McMahon calling my dad, Bret Hart. Right? Well, I don't know who this is but your Mr. McMahon impression sucks. Get a new gig. Bye!"_

_Lindsay jumped up and down in amusement, "You got the be kidding! That is the greatest. It's probably Adam or Chris Jericho playing a." The phone rang again._

"_Here we go again." Kate looked at the caller id. "Oh my god."_

"_What? Who is it?" Lindsay asked._

_Picking up the phone, "Uh, Mr. McMahon. I am really sorry about that. I thought you were one of my dad's friends playing a little joke." Kate nervously laughed._

_He chuckled, "It's alright Kate. Is your dad around?"_

"_Y-yes he is. I'll get him." She pressed the hold button." I am so stupid."_

"_YES YOU ARE!" Lindsay shouted. "I can't believe you did that."_

_They both rushed to her father's room. "I wonder what he wants."_

"_Maybe he wants him to wrestle again." Lindsay questioned when they got to the front of Bret's bedroom door. Kate pouted thinking how horrible that would be. _

"_Dad! You would never guess who is on the phone."_

_Bret slipped on his workout shirt, "Shawn Michaels."_

"_Your funny. No, it's Vince McMahon!"_

_With a staggering look on his face, he started to pace the room. "Why would he be calling me?"_

"_No idea but he is on the phone right now!" Lindsay and Kate watched as he ran down to the office and closed the door._

Two hours later, they finally heard him say "goodbye." This was their signal to rush into the room. "What happened!" Kate hollered. "And don't tell me it's none of my business."

"Well, I already knew that they were going to do an anthology of my career_._ Vince finally called asking me to be apart of it. And I agreed."

"That's great uncle Bret." Lindsay noted.

"No it is not! Dad, how do you know this is all they want? Next thing you know you're going to be sucked on by Vince again. I won't let him hurt you again." Kate demanded.

Bret stood up and leaned against his desk in front of his niece and his rather angry daughter. It was obviously Kate wasn't convinced, "I want people to know that my life wasn't all about Survivor Series. I don't want to be forgotten." Bret said walking towards her. "He wants you to be apart of it. And he also mentioned me being inducted to the Hall of Fame and you possibly doing work with them on some products. Of course we would have to do some major compromising before we agree to anything. I told Vince we'd fly to Stanford next week."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kate said finally closing her dropped jaw. "Me work with Vince McMahon, after everything he has done to our family! I don't think so and I am very upset that you are going through with this." Kate ran upstairs.

"She'll be fine Bret. Want me to go talk to her?" Lindsay asked.

Bret shook his head. "Nah, I better take care of this."

Walking up the stairs, Bret felt like this was the millionth time he had to climb stairs to his daughter's room to have "a talk." Before, it was easy stuff: wanting to visit her boyfriend, asking for a driving lessons, staying out past curfew, or Bret not being home as often as he should. Knocking on her room, he got the same reaction as usual.

"Dad, leave me alone!" His sobbing daughter said.

"Kate, I'm coming in." He cracked the door to see her typing on her laptop. "We should talk about this."

"Listen to this: References to Bret Hart continue to be mentioned on WWE broadcasting. This could mean a wrestling return for the Hitman." Kate said. "You see Vince is obviously preparing for your great return. So he can make some big bucks and then screw us over in the end. Dad don't you see that?"

"Pussycat."

"Don't pussycat me. I am not a little girl anymore."

Bret laughed, "This might sound cliché but you'll always be my little girl and I'll always be your old man who is wiser, more experienced and smarter than you."

"Don't try and humor me." Kate smirked.

"The title of the DVD was to be _Screwed_," He said. "Pretty much being all about the bad stuff in my career. I told him that my career was never about what had happened at Survivor Series or about Owen's death."

The sadness in her father's eyes was apparent. "Okay, okay. I understand. I'm just so against the business!"

"Pay attention to this, without forgiveness life is governed by an endless cycle of resentment and retaliation. You can't live your life with that in your heart."

"That's what my therapist says."

Bret wiped the tear from her right eye, "I know. She called me yesterday. She said that you need to work on your forgiveness issues with a lot of things, especially Cody."

"Okay, we are not getting into this!" She nearly leaped off of the bed. "We have to pack!"

"I'll drop it but remember what I told you." Bret recommended.

One of the things she hated most about her dad was when he was obviously right. She reached for her cell phone and scrolled through the "K's." Lindsay walked into her room after Bret told her it was okay.

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

Kate placed her index finger over her lips to signal to be quiet. "Kyle. It's Kay."

"Oh my god. If I didn't watch the news, I would've thought you were dead." Kyle said in the rather perky voice. "You calling me to get back to work."

"Uh, not exactly. I need you to look up a phone number for me, Cody Runnels."

She spent three hours staring at that 10-digit phone number. After some self-motivation, she got to nerve. It seemed to go by slowly, second by second, as the phone rang. She was so into the ringing, she didn't noticed when it ceased.

"Hello." His voice sounded exactly the same, just a little deeper.

She froze, nothing was coming out. It shocked her, she had numerous deep conversation with this person why was this any different.

"Anyone there?"

"Uh, hey Cody. It's uh…Kate." She stumbled.

"Mm hello. Whoa, I'm shocked. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, I am doing better. I'm sure you heard about what happened but I went on a vacation."

"That's great and of course I heard it's kind of all over the news."

"Of course it is, well, I guess I better tell you my reason for calling. I wanted…well I was thinking…that I need to forgive you for all of the things that happened between us." She left liberated.

"I'm so glad you called. I guess I have some explaining to do. All the things I said in the press, I kind of got thrown into it. I never ever meant to deliberately hurt you." Cody confessed. "I'm glad you called because I would've never had the balls. I thought you would've killed me."

Kate laughed, "I probably would've."

"I miss your laugh so much kitten." The sound of her pet name, of so many years, slipping from Cody's lips for the first time didn't make her feel bubbly in my stomach. It was evident what that meant.

"Code, listen, I just want to say that I cherish all of the things we had. But it won't be the way it was but I really want us to be friends – great friends."

She could feel his smile through the phone. "I can accept that."

"So, how is wrestling going?"

Bret smiled on the other side of the bedroom door. He planned to sulk in this moment. One of the only times, she will ever take his advice. An hour later, the exes finally said their goodnights planning to meet up in the near future for dinner. With newfound inspiration, she decided to write her final song about her relationship with Cody. For once, she truly felt as if she had come full circle.

_I don't wanna spend another day pointing fingers while I'm placing blame. I admit I did some painful things it's true and I'm sorry for them, not making amends and for always thinking I was innocent. I wish we could take back the things we said, cause what we said was not always what we meant. Starting today, I can see a new horizon; the ice around my heart is melting. It's leading to a new beginning and it may never be the way it was and that's because I'm talking about forgiveness, forgiveness, forgiveness._


	4. Oh, Father

**Thanks to:**

**Livin on the EDGE(review, alert & fav.), Princess Whit(fav.) SBMFanatic(alert), MoRaine25(alert) and ShannonBrianMoore's Angel (fav.)**

**Don't hate me for not updating. School is kicking my rear end so bad right now. But excuses aside, I will start updating more frequently because I have figure out how to balance my schedule so LOOK OUT for updates **_**at the very least**_** once a week.**

**READ, of course, & REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Oh, Father._

This Wednesday afternoon 62-degree weather was climate shock for the Canadian diva. Kate sure wasn't in Hawaii anymore. From the time their jet landed in Stamford, she could feel her father's mood completely change. She and Lindsay tried their best to keep the mood positive but it was more than obviously that the 4 p.m. appointment at WWE headquarters had become a little overwhelming.

"You know you don't have to do this if you are not ready?" Kate advised in the SUV on their way to the meeting.

Bret undid the top bottom on his pink dress shirt, "I am fine. It's just a little hot in here." He lied.

Lindsay giggled, "The windows are all down."

"Dad, listen, I know you told me to not worry but…"

"Drop it Kate." Her father demanded as they pulled into the parking garage.

"Looks like the press is already here. Oh, how I missed them." Lindsay joked.

The threesomes with bodyguards in tact were rushed into the building ten minutes early to the meeting with Vince McMahon. "Take a seat. Someone will be with you in a moment." The secretary said.

Kate and Lindsay sat in the lobby amazed as all the perfectly sculpted figures strolled in and out of the entrance. "Now this is the place to find a boyfriend." Lindsay whispered to Kate.

Giving a cracked smile, Kate didn't give to into what she was watching. The idea of seeing a wrestler personally still moved her the wrong way. The whole every Hart girl marrying a wrestler traditional would definitely stop with her.

"Hey uncle Bret, Harry just sent me a text saying that the WWE website crashed as soon as they released that you were going to be here today." Lindsay said.

"Fans still do remember the Hitman." A proud Kate said directing it towards her father. And for the first time today, a smirk crept upon his face. Kate saw a man from a distance coming over to them.

"Bret! I couldn't believe it when I heard it so I just had to come here in person." Adam Copeland said shaking Bret's hand.

"I am here in the flesh." Bret joked. "You remember my daughter Kate and this is my niece Lindsay."

Adam nodded, "Nice to meet you Lindsay and didn't you use to sing the Canadian anthem during the Stampede days"

"Yeah, that was me." Kate revealed. "Grandpa made me. He used to say if I couldn't contribute by being in the ring or passing out programs, I had to do something."

"Bret, Vince will see you now."

Adam said his goodbyes as they went on the elevator.

After Bret's stroke, he had a hard time being angry so he wasn't really worried about seeing Vince face to face again. It was more about the nervousness towards wanting to be remembered by his fans that cheered his name many years ago. Walking through the clear double doors, Lindsay waited outside of them as Kate and Bret walked in seeing Vince McMahon pouring a glass of water.

Kate watched silently as the two men she once at age 7 fight in the locker room laughing and joking like old friends. A range of topics were discussed: upcoming Hall of Fame, the autobiography Bret is currently writing, the three disc DVD and his overall involvement with the WWE in the future. Kate was so into their dialogue that she didn't even notice when her name was brought up.

"Kate." Bret said softly shaking her hand.

She did a few quiet blinks, "Sorry. What was your question?"

"How would you like to be apart of the DVD?" Vince asked again.

She nodded, "I'd love to do that."

Vince pulled out a large stack of documents and placed this in front of Kate. "Now this may not be that easy as the last question."

She could sense her father's body tense up when he turned her head towards him. "You see your father and I were discussing what a great opportunity it would be for you to work more with the company."

"Oh he has," Kate added in obviously frustrated.

"We are in the expanding process of WWE Films. Here is a script for a new movie called _The Marine_. This is the first film that has been solely developed by our company and the president Michael Lake and I are very confident in the success of his movie. Your father tells me you have plenty of acting experience and you have done some television appearances. We are confident that you would be perfect for the role."

Kate stood up straight in her chair completely unconvinced. Before she could respond, her father stepped in. "Kate, I spoke with Kyle and he said that this is really a great opportunity."

"I can't believe this." She said underneath her breath. "I'll think about it."

"The DVD appearance is just a start-off," Vince added. "We are having a meeting on Friday with the selected cast and the crew. The door is open for you to attend."

Kate excused herself from the meeting after Vince called in contributors for the DVD. She rushed passed Lindsay who had drifted to sleep and headed toward the window where she had the best service.

"Hi. This is Kate Hart. Can you connect me to Kyle Reynolds?" She asked in a hurry.

While she was on hold, Lindsay stumbled over to her. "What's the matter?"

"Apparently, people like to make my decisions for me!"

"Is this about the movie?" The words slipped out of Lindsay mouth. It was obvious by her facial expression that she knew what the response will be after she said that.

"You knew to!" Kate shouted.

"W-w-we—well, I just overheard. Yes, I knew but I swore not to tell! Come on, Kate. Don't be upset."

Kate growled, "Ugh, you and Kyle are going to…"

"Kyle Reynolds speaking." A perky voice on the receiving in of Kate's Blackberry said.

"I refuse to do this movie." Kate demanded. "Basically because I was not prior told about it. Vince McMahon thinks the contact is signed already. Kyle, what were you thinking?"

Sighing, "Listen dollface, wrestling aside, this will be a great thing for your career. Just picture it: spending a month or two away in Australia where the movie is being filmed, a larger audience who already love you because of your father, networking and I've seen this guy that you would be co-starring with….. John Cena. He is really-"

"Don't finish that thought. Kyle, what does Charlie and the label think about all of this?" Kate asked.

"Everyone who works for you all agree that this is a wonderful idea but you. It even took a while for me to convince your father but I have promised him that in the contact, there is no way the WWE can screw you over. Plus, I even worked it out that Lindsay and I can come to Australia with you. Aussie men are apparently the best, ya know."

She always thought peer pressure would stop when she graduated from high school. Kate was mistaken. "Okay, okay. I trust you guys."

"Great!" Kyle shrieked. "I will be in Stamford Friday for the meeting."

"Okay, see you then. Bye Ky."

Kate shifted her weight to her right side and placed her hand on her hip. "I guess our vacation is continuing in Australia."

By nightfall, Kate and Lindsay were in a studio at WWE headquarters watching Bret do a few interviews for the DVD. The enjoyment on his face just talking about the good ol' days really pleased his daughter, who on many occasions has seen him go through so much pain.

"It was no small fete winning the tag team titles. It was such a big thing. Ya know, I was so proud. It was sort of like finally we got our credit. It really meant something. To us, it was really. I really thought and believe at that time and probably still do and always will that we were the best team and we deserved to be the champions."

The interviewer nodded his head, "Cut! Okay, now the next question will be about what happened after winning the tag team titles. Talk about being a single parent."

Bret showed a semi-frown, tugging on his backward baseball cap and attempting to not look Kate in the eye. She was sitting in the corner of the studio. "When my first wife Lori died, I was devastated. I worked harder than ever because I had a family to support. When she passed away, I was 29-year-old single father in the wrestling business. That's a really unrealistic but I got through it…barely. And I'm thankful, I was able to be a father four more times."

A smile flashed upon his eldest daughters face.

"Next question is about the deaths of so many wrestlers that you called friends."

"I put the death of Curt Henning right up there with the death with my brother Owen. I always imagine sitting in my backyard having a beer with Curt and Owen talking about all of our great matches and our times together." His voice became huskier while the water formed in her eyes. Sniffing, Bret reached up to massage his temples.

"Take a deep breath," Kate whispered.

Shaking off the cobwebs, he continued. "So often, we've lost them for no reason. They should all be here today. I miss them all."

"Can he take a break?" Kate spoke up.

"Sure. Kate would you like to answer some questions?" The interviewer asked.

Twirling her wavy light brown locks, "Uh, okay."

Kate walked in front of the camera and sat down in the chair with her legs crossed. She signaled for Lindsay to come over and touch up her make-up. "I wish I would've been giving some notice. I would've had my glam squad make me look gorgeous!" She joked.

As Lindsay added the last hint of pink eye shadow, the interviewer signaled to start filming. "First question, explain your childhood in relations to your father."

"Wow, growing up was very different than anyone I knew growing up. It was probably less normal because I lived in Canada where my dad's an icon in the Canadian culture. So of course, every guy in my classes wanted to be Bret 'The Hitman' Hart and all the girls had posters all over their walls of my father. It, uh, sure was unusual upbringing to say the least."

She didn't fully hear the next question. She was blind sighted by the first word – Owen. This is one of the sole reasons throughout her career Kate refused to do wrestling based interviews. She hadn't gotten the hang of answering such emotional questions.

"Owen's passing affected my entire family but among the siblings it totally hit my father worst than anyone. Um, Owen was my dad's best friend. I know for a fact that he misses him dearly, everyday." Kate nodded.

"What does your father mean to you?"

Kate laughed and gave the man a peculiar look, thinking what an odd question.

"My father is more than just my dad. He is my manager, my roommate and my best friend. I could go on and on about how he is my biggest inspiration." Kate's nose crinkled as she felt her emotions get the best of her. She started to cry. "I don't think he understands how much he means to me. And seeing him go through so many heartaches in this business and outside including his stroke a couple years ago. I am so happy that he is doing this, the DVD, because this is where he belongs; in front of his fans. His happiness means more to me than anything in the entire world. And I really do mean that."

The car ride home was silent minus the light melody of the radio on a Country station. The snores of Lindsay echoed in the backside causing Kate to laugh to herself. The day had his ups and downs but most of, she truly appreciated more than ever all her father has done for her. Kate finally admitted to herself that she wouldn't be the woman she is today without him. And even though he was interfering with her writing by resting his head on her lap, she didn't seem to mind.

_Be – be the one I need. Be the one I trust most, don't stop inspiring me. Sometimes it's hard to keep on running. We work so much to keep it going. Don't make me want to give up. Oh father, I thank you for all you've done and still do. We forever pull through. Oh father, oh father, oh father._


	5. Anything But Ordinary

**Thanks to:**

**Livin on the EDGE(review) & ShannonBrianMoore's Angel(alert)**

**AN: I am looking for a lot of feedback and suggestions. Also, I'd like to remind you that this story is placed in 2004!**

_Anything But Ordinary_

**Oh and….READ, of course, & REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Sometimes I get so weird. I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep. It's my lullaby. To walk within the lines would make my life so boring. Let down your defenses. Use no common sense. I wanna scream. It makes me feel alive._

"Kate, Kate, Kate! Are you listening?" President of Epic Records, Charlie Walk repeated.

She put her pen down on her journal and put him on speakerphone, "Sorry Charlie. I had to finish a verse."

"That's what I was talking about. The songs you have submitted to Diane aren't what we expected."

She cleared her throat obviously stunned, "What do you mean?"

"I think it'll be best if we go back to the original plan where you _and_ Diane both write the songs for the album."

This is the second time the label had called her about the type of songs she was writing. They insisted on more pop-like dance songs that were scattered all over her first album. Charlie and the rest of the heads were pressing her to change the direction. In all honesty, it was unrealistic for her to write what she didn't feel. Kate Hart couldn't write about love when the only love she knew was her music. In the eyes of the music executives, they prayed that this "little film" in Australia will ignite something in her put her music career in order therefore she could get back to her _real job. _To the contrary, Kate was hoping time away would put her life back in order.

"I like the direction that my songs are going. All I ask is I can record and if you guys don't like them. You can toss them." The phone beeped for the other line. "Charlie, Carrie is calling."

"Ok Kate. Goodbye."

Every Friday morning, doctor's orders, she spoke with her psychologist Carrie Prinz. "Kate, how are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Do you think I'm crazy – like clinically?"

"Well, no playing around this morning. No, you are not crazy. Where would you get that idea?"

She groaned, "You know, the usual. Jay Leno joking that I am mistaking my depression for PMS."

"Now when you heard this, did you get anxiety?"

"By the way," Kate laughed. "I need a refill on those pills."

"Ok, okay. This is just an example of what I said last week. Your anxiety is linked to your perfection issues which roots from you being unable to find or accept your identity." Carrie explained. "But honestly, why do you care what some comic says?"

"I'm forced to care," Kate yelled. "My job is strictly directed by public opinion. Now, that I think about. I'm forced to do a lot of things."

"What are you forced to do?"

"Everything! From what I wear, how my hair looks, what I say, what type of music I write and forced to have the type of image that everyone else says fits. I am forced to please everyone around me about…myself." Kate confessed.

All of this was taking a toll on her physically. Her sluggish behavior she had when she was in the hospital was returning every since she got sucked into doing the movie with WWE films.

"Did I just hear a realization?" Carrie paused for a moment. She went that Kate was crying on the other end. "Your father told me you are going to Australia for two months to film a movie. Were you forced to do that?"

"Well, kind of." Kate said. "I felt like if I didn't do the movie the relationship between my dad and Vince would be ruined again. But now that I think about it, I've always loved acting in theatre so doing a movie might be fun. For once, I agree with Kyle that from a business standpoint this is a good way to expand my fan base as well. I just know I'm going to be back in the spotlight 24/7 again."

"Life is about sacrifice. Yet don't sacrifice who you are. So tell me about this movie?" Carrie asked.

"It's great!" Kate said perky then shook her head when she realized how rehearsed she sounded. "Well, I kind of like it."

"Go on."

"My character, Kate Triton, is very one dimension in the film. I wish there was more depth to her character. I'm already portrayed in the media as the damsels in distress. We have the first meeting for the movie in the few hours but Kyle would never let me go against what they've written."

Carrie looked at her clock and realized that their session had to come to a close. "You know what I'm going to tell you. If you do what you ant to do it's impossible to feel like you are letting people down. You said last week that you felt handicapped. Now, here is your chance. My next appointment is in five minutes. Talk to you next week."

The present of the determined, well dressed and forever caffeinated Kyle in the entourage completely change the pace of the day. Lindsay was on point with today's assignments, Mike, Tony and Drew were early waiting at the front of the hotel in the diamond position ready for action, while Bret did find himself a little intimidated about how strict Kyle was about the today's schedule. Kate, on the other hand, just missed having someone to pick out her outfit.

"What about this one?" Kate said shrugging her shoulders. This being the third outfit – a gray plaid patent belt pencil skirt with a lighter grey floral print tie-neck top.

"Fabulous! And I love to hint of pink with the heels." Kyle responded picking up his Armani blazer off the bed. "Let's get going. Fashionable late to the opening of a club, yes but late to a meeting is a big no-no."

Kate laughed at his little catchphrases. Having Kyle around always put her in a better mood. The way he handled things with such authority amazed her. Even though she was nervous, she was excited to be spending two months with him in Australia.

"Drew, get the driver. Tony and Mike get the doors. Mr. Hart, your flight to Italy leaves in an hour and a half. The car should be here shortly and Lindsay I better see those contracts in hand in less than 5. Kate, we will be waiting in the car while you say your goodbyes." Kyle conducted the group walking out of the lobby of the hotel.

It's been years since Kate had been in this position. When she was a little girl, tears would flow every time her dad has a suitcase to each side of him getting ready to head to the airport for a wrestling event. Now standing in front of her father with the frown on her face seemed like business as usual. The daughter/father team has spent the last two years side by side, hardly ever being apart. Now, Bret has headed to Italy for a string of wrestling promotions.

"Lets make this as painless as possible. Give me a hug and a kiss." Bret demanded. "Come on Kate. Don't do this."

"Daddy, why don't you come?" She whined.

"Because we both got work to do." Bret leaned and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too dad." Kate smiled and picked up in clutch from the corner and walked out of the hotel. She looked back once and already felt the distance between herself and her father.

She never imagined the comfortable atmosphere the WWE headquarters had now that she'd been there so many times over the week. The group crushed into the next elevator.

"Kate, so what you do know about your love interest in the movie?" Lindsay asked.

"That's right. I have some background information from him." Kyle pulled out a file from his pile as they walked out of the elevator.

"He is hot!" Lindsay shouted in the middle of the walkway when Kyle pulled out his snapshot. "Oh my god Kate! Is there a sex scene in this movie?"

"Shut up." Kate said. "Go on Ky."

"He is 28 years old from West New-something or another. He is from Boston basically. He is currently the U.S. champion and is apparently working on his first rap album. Looks like you two have something in common." Kyle said opening the door to where the meeting was being held.

"Doubt it," She whispered before smiling heavily in the direction WWE Films president, Michael Lake. "Hello. You must be Mr. Lake. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mind." Michael said kissing her hand. "My daughter is a huge fan of yours. I am so excited you decided to sign on to this project. Now let me introduce you to everyone."

The dimples on both of Kate's cheeks were becoming sore along with her wrists as she put on her happiest face shaking hands with all of the members of the cast and crew. The director, John Bonito, the writer Michelle Gallagher and executive producer Joel Simon had the most to say literally talking her ear off. Thankfully, Kyle was there to answer all of the tough questions.

She bonded quickly with the only other female in the main cast Abigail Bianca who according to the script she had some fight scenes with. Abby, Kate and Lindsay of course directed most of the conversation what each other were wearing. The men of the film strictly stayed to one corner. All were very intimidating to Kate. Robert Patrick, who she instantly recognized from her father's Terminator collection, was the only to introduce himself to the Canadian singer before the meeting began.

Kate, Lindsay and Kyle both sat toward the end of the table while Tony, Drew and Mike stood semi-close behind her. The chair across from Kate was empty. Kyle reached for Kate's hand to make her stop tapping her nails on the table. "Sorry." She mouthed.

Vince McMahon walked briskly into the conference room. Following him was a husky man in a black on black suit rushing as well and sat in the empty chair. Kyle squeezed her hand making her cringe in her seat. Lindsay loudly coughed, obviously to get Kate's attention. Instead, Kate didn't look him in the face once and just listen to McMahon start the meeting.

"OK, I want to start this by thanking everyone for being here today," Vince began. "This project is something that the whole company is all excited for and we would like to congratulate you all for being open minded about putting your name on this film."

Vince nodded in Kate's direction causing her to smile to him. For the first time, her eyes were met with the ocean-blue eyes across from her. She tried to ignore the chills running down her spine and focused back on Michael Lake.

"Now, everyone is aware that we will be doing pre-production in LA for a month and then go off to Australia to start filming. We are only going to have a very short amount of time on his film so every take counts." Lake said. "Now we have some very cool ideas, including a soundtrack in which our two stars."

Kate nudged Kyle's arm having no idea about the soundtrack concept. "Well that isn't confirmed yet is it?" Kyle asked.

"Well no," Michael Lake said looking through the paper work in front of him. "But we truly believe it will enhance the film and add a new market. I mean it's no question how amazing Kate's voice is."

"I agree but we aren't fully sure if she should sign on to this specific project so we will get back to you." Kyle continued.

"I think it's a great idea. It would be an honor to work with you." The blue-eyed devil said.

Kate for the second time met his eyes and once again ignored the chills, "I'm sure."

The meeting continued for another half-hour as Kate let Kyle do most of the talking as she tried to not look the annoyingly attractive man a couple feet away from her. By the end the meeting, Lindsay could tell that Kate desperately wanted to get out of that room.

"You okay?" She asked even though already knowing the answer.

"Y-y-yeah." Kate stumbled out. "I'm fine. It's just really warm in here."

The entourage grabbed their belongings and said some farewells before hurrying out of the room. The sweat between Kate's fingers along with the overwhelming tumbling in her stomach was getting a little out of hand.

"Looks like someone got a little flustered?" Kyle joked.

"I told you he was hot!" Lindsay squealed.

The group stopped in their tracks with the booming of a voice, "Excuse me Kate!"

He attempted to walk toward her but her bodyguards block his entry. "Look Mr. Cena, we have a flight to LA to catch." Kyle added.

"It's okay guys. I'll meet you in the car." Kate flagged from behind Drew. When she was met face to face with him, Kate could hear the slow moving feet of the people behind her. "I said I'd be there in a second."

Putting his hands in his jacket pockets his body became calmer when her people weren't in his view. "Hey. I just wanted to formally introduce myself." He stretched out his massive hand that completely engulfed her palm. "I am John Cena and I am really excited about working with you."

The friction between their similar sweaty palms caused them both to quickly pull away. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kate Hart."

John gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah I know who you are. I am of course a huge fan of your father. I really respect him."

Kate smirked and nodded her head. "So, is this your first movie?" She asked making an attempt at small talk.

"Yeah, it is. I hear it's yours too. Maybe we can learn from each other."

She knew her nervous look on her face completely gave her away. Therefore, Kate decided to hide it with over the top confidence. "Well, yes I haven't done a film but I have years of acting and theatre experience."

"That's impressive." He smiled revealing his pearly white smile. "Now tell me, why are you and your people so against doing this soundtrack with me. I know my album is out yet but I am pretty decent at what I do."

Scuffing off his statement, she then suffered from a form of word vomit. "Well, I am just very picky about who I work with."

"Ahh, I see. Sorry if I am not good enough to work with you….diva." John said back at her.

"I am not a diva thank you very much. I am very down to earth. Maybe if you weren't so arrogant you would realize that." Kate said with a smug grin.

John started to step away from her, "Oh it's going to be a fun couple months working with you."

"Fun just isn't the word I was thinking of." Kate couldn't walk fast enough. She reminded herself to not ever wear these heels again. The gang was waiting at the entrance to keep her from being bombarded with the press.

"How did it go? Did you get his number?" Lindsay whispered in her giddiest voice.

"No! He is so full of himself." Kate said before getting into the SUV. "Kyle why did you let me do that? He is standing there thinking he is Mr. Big believing I was drooling over him."

"You probably were." Lindsay mumbled.

While on the flight to LA, she sent a quick text to her dad: _I miss you,_ before continuing her though. The constant nagging from Kyle and Lindsay over me being smitten by Mr. Big gave her newfound motivation.

_Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything than ordinary please._


End file.
